Great Snowzerland War II
The Great Snowzerland War II, also known as the Sensei Wars, was a grand war between family members and rivals for the future Position of Sensei. Prologue 10:00 AM: Swiss Ninja paced around his Pirvate Library in his home, the Keukenhof Castle. His family was in the other rooms doing other things, so SN was all alone. The long windows let in a golden light that glowed into the room. Swiss was sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book, a familiar one. Soon, SN got tired of reading the book. He put it down, and reclined. "Ugh.... I failed in that Putrid war, and it was my own people who had stopped me!" SN was really depressed for the past four days, and was thinking of a way to put things back to order. He remembered the protests that echoed the castle: "We want Freedom!", "We want Peace!", and worst of all, "We want Democracy!" They wanted to establish a Parliament to reduce SN's power, and to have all citizens a say in the government. "I have to find something that is powerful, so that i can keep and expand my power." Swiss thought. He sipped on his Hot Chocolate that was sitting on the coffe table next to him. Swiss paused. He spotted a book that sparked his idea. The Geneology of the Sensei: A Book of Their Individual Biographies It was the latest version, released last month. It had all the Sensei's, even Gung Hao, Jacques Hochstadt, and the 64 Senseis. "Ah ha! I can be the next Sensei!" A Servant Puffle who overheard SN's remark entered the room. "I am sorry, your highness, but there is already an heir: Ninjahopper. Now, can I get you anything?" Swiss Scoffed; his faced turned sour. "Yes, I would like you to do something." "OK, what is your command, master?" "Call in Austin8310. Tell him that I have a Job for him." Chapter 1: Ninjahopper Stopper 2:30 PM: Austin walked timidly into the Throne Room in the Keukenhof Castle. Swiss was sitting on his throne, wearing a red king's cape. "Your Highness, you have a job for me?" "Yes. I already have the money for you: "10,000 Coins." "But, Sir...." "What? Why aren't you happy that you are getting money?" "No, I am pleased you thought of me, but I would like to work for you, For Free." Swiss Ninja raised his eyebrows. "I am impressed, yet very happy." Austin nodded in approval. "Your Mission is simple: Capture Ninjahopper!!!! You have impressed me with capturing my Brother and Fred, so i want you to do this again. Remember: You are still the Royal Bounty Hunter!" Austins Jaw Dropped. "What? How is this possible? He is the Future Sensei! He is too powerful to defeat! Even though I'm already a ninja, that's kind of...impossible." "Ah, he may be an expirenced Ninja, but he still has much to learn! Here are some Power Cards. Use them to defeat Ninjahoppper." Swiss gave him 15 power cards, and Austin accepted them. Swiss also gave him a Fire Ninja Costume as a disguise, and some plane tickets. "Hurry along now, its a big trip." "Goodbye, Swiss Ninja." "Good Luck." Austin left 5 hours later to Fanon City. He took the Overnight Train to CP, at the Maritime Station. ---- 9:30 PM: Austin walked with his costume to the Dojo. It was full of White Belts, so they just marveled at Austin for being such a high rank. "I hope this works." Austin approached a White Belt. "Hey Kid! Do you know where Ninjahopper is?" "Oh great Master of Fire....." "Forget that, kid! I'm in a hurry! LET GO OF MY BELT! I need to know where that Ninjahopper guy is!!!!!!! DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!!" The White Belt began to Cry. A Brown belt approached Austin. "Why do you want to know?" the Brown Belt Inquired, harshly. Austin stammered a bit.... "Oh, you know, i am a.... Good Friend of him! We trained together! Uh...yeah." "Why didn't you say so? He is at the Ninja Hideout!" Austin slipped away to the Ninja Hideout. There in the midst was Ninjahopper, playing a game with True Sensei. "Just too easy....One good shot should do it." FWOOSH!!!! Austin Blasted Ninjahopper with Fire from the Fire Ninja Suit. He hit Ninjahopper square, and Ninjahopper was down. Austin got out an ice card and froze NH with it to carry. He also trapped True Sensei, but he didn't take him with him. ---- Austin presented the frozen Ninjahopper to Swiss Ninja. "Wonderful. Guards! Take the Body to Pen Chi Island!!!!" "Once again, you have succeeded. You even doubted yourself!" "I guess. But I don't think True Sensei will be very happy about what we just did. Ah, who cares." "I am proud." Chapter Two: Word Gets Out NINJAHOPPER KIDNAPPED! Last night, terrorist organization Anonymous have kidnapped heir to the yang side of the Ninja throne. Anonymous, the terrorist group with unclear intentions, have gone too far. Using an upgraded Anon disguised as a fire ninja, they; Swiss Ninja teared the paper up. "Argh! They believe it's terrorists" he said, furiously burning the paper. Austin walked in, after doing some weekly shopping. "I'm back! They think that some terrorist group did it. Sucess! This is great!" he exclaimed. "No. They must know it's me". "It isn't too late to claim responsibility. Anonymous deny everything. I'll write to the US government and Sensei Wraith, his brother. Easy solution.". "Don't say your name. Just say that I ordered the kidnapping of Ninjahopper" "Oh and that you ordered the attempted assaination on True Sensei. After all, I knocked him out. Just to make you seem notorious". "If it makes you happy, then yes". "Thank you!". And with that, Austin left. "This will be good" Swiss Ninja chuckled. However little did he know of what would follow... ---- Two PSA agents sat at their desks. They were not doing a good job because... "Bored, bored and bored" one of them yawned. "Yeah" the other one said in a dopey voice. "You got mail!" the computer noted them with a box. "A mission? At least it won't bore us" the second agent noted the other one as he opened it. To Pablo Aimar and Toby Flood (yes I now your name agents) "HE KNOWS OUR NAMES!" Toby Flood (the first agent) exclaimed as he read on. As you know, the recent kidnapping of Ninjahopper '''WASN'T' Anonymous. They deny it. It was Swiss Ninja who ordered the strike. And yes, the attempted assasination was part of the plot. I don't write long messages by the way so that's all I have to say. Pass this message on to Sensei Wraith, he'll be willing to know.'' Yours, Snowzerland Second Reich Agent. The two agents stared. "GIVE IT TO THE BOSS!" they exclaimed, forgetting to read the PS. PS. Your boss is called David Beckham! "Why do you think SN would want to be a Sensei?" "Well, duh, for power!" "Oh. I also heard that SN is actually related to 10 Senseis." The other agent stared at the other one. "That explains it all. He is going to continue the Hochstadt Dynasty." Chapter Three: Choose Your Side "Ladies and gentlemen, the grand final to the 2010 Ice Hockey World Cup''. Freezeland will play Trans-Antarctica for the title" the commentator announced. "That's right!" his assistant answered. "Ladies and gentlemen, the centres are moving towards the middle of the ice for the face off". The two centres licked their lips, checked their hockey stick and said some silent words to each other. The puck was dropped. It hit the ground as - "We interupt this match for breaking news! Snowzerland has admitted the attempted assaination of True Sensei and the kidnapping of Ninjahopper. A close friend of Sensei, Water Sensei, has a message for you" a newsreader said. "The kidnapping of Ninjahopper won't go lightly. We will attempt to free him at all cost. I call to you to help recover him. Whether you're a Water Knight, an ordinary ninja or a plain old guy, then you can help! Sign up in a partition to make me Sensei's heir until we recover him" Water Sensei announced. "Meanwhile, Sensei Wraith calls on you too..." "Ninjahopper is gone. He's at Pen Chi Island most likely. We can't do anything. I have a partition to name me the heir to Sensei. Sign and you will go out remembered". "We now return you to this hockey game!" the newsreader announced. The Trans-Antarctica left winger John Samsom held the puck under his stick. The referee blew his whistle. "THE MATCH IS CANCELLED!" he yelled. Everyone was in shock as the referee explained about the crisis. The US government was cancelling the final until the Sensei crisis was resolved. They didn't know the truth... ---- Underground, Snowzerland agents were sneaking in through the loo. "YUCK!" one of them said just as his phone went off. "Cancel it! The hockey players have left" the voice said. Chapter Four: Fisch and Water Sensei Fisch Hochstadt was doing his dayly chores, sweeping and dusting his house, with the help of his robot, Robonox. All the work was disturbed when a knock on the door war heard. Fisch didn't seem to be bothered, and approached the door. Outside did his good friend, Water Sensei, stand. He seemed worried, but Fisch knew what had happened. He saw the scene. "It happened after your personal training sessions were over..." Water Sensei blurted out. "Yes. Before I went home, I went to the Ninja Hideout to give a friend something, and I saw that Fire Ninja Appear." "We Don't know who that was. No one. Even the PSA is still trying to figure it out." "Well, I know." "How????" "I was able to recognise a little bit of his face before he left. He is that Green Skinned Mercenary..... Austin." "Never heard of him." "He mainly has worked for Penghis Khan, you see, but he came across my brother, Swiss Ninja. Swiss appointed him as the 'Royal Bounty Hunter', and made him go out and hunt for '''ME." "That's how you dissapeared!" "Yup. He was only lucky, because he got my amulet. Afterwards, I was sent to.... Pen Chi Island...." Fisch shuddered, and covered his face with his flippers. "Fisch, I am sorry you were stuck there for so long." "My Brother had me locked up in a cage, with Clovis, in a small Room. We also had a schedule of torture....." Fisch began to sob. "Must have been bad." Water Sensei put his arm around Fisch's Shoulders. "That's why we are going to get Swiss Ninja back for this." Chapter Five: Chi Con Call There in the harbor of Chi Con, lay a large Viking Longship owned by Jock Hochstadt of the Viking Empire. He was doing his normal business of visiting Corai, but it seemed that Corai had something else in mind. Corai was with four of his Bayonet Troopers. When Jock got off the Boat, Corai greeted him. A curious Jock asked: "What is going on?" Corai seemed exited. He said: "Did you hear about what my cousin did?" "Of Course. It's all over the news; what about it?" "I recieved an e-mail from Fisch and Water Sensei. He says he wants us to join us to stop Swiss Ninja from becoming the Sensei." "WHAT?" "Yes, it is true. Fisch says that he is going to the heir before SN." "Well, Dont forget us!" "I will be bringing four of my best men. Are you going to bring your armada?" "Yes. Since this is a Sensei war, I am going to round up more Vikings for the war." "How ya going to do that?" "Remember, I am the Megabishop of the Viking Empire. I think i have a plan to recurit a bunch of penguins." "Ok. Tell me, buddy." "I am going to give a 50% off Discount on their electricity bill for those who help." Corai: O_O "..... Ok. We will, um, leave for CP today, at noon. Ok?" "Ok." ---- At Noon: Corai walks with his suitcase and with his four chosen men. Jock's Regualr Armada of 7 ships also arrived, getting prepared. Jock: "Corai! Why aren't you wearing a battle suit??" "Was i supposed to?" This is an epic Sensei war! Our ancestors were Senseis! You must take pride in your heritage!" "I AM NOT A NINJA!" Corai screamed. "I am not either, but you are of Hochstadt Blood. You have inherited the ability to rule a government." "Good point. How am i going to get a suit?" "I hope you dont mind, but we need to stop by the Homeland (Viking Empire) to gather those troops I told you about. There in Frostize, I know a good blacksmith that can craft you a fine Norse Suit and weapons for a good price." Corai went onto the longship and the armada casted off toward their destination in the distance. Chapter Six: The Gang Meets A few days had past since Fisch had given Corai the message. Clovis, Fisch's Brother, had already arrived yesterday. Fisch and Water Sensei sat on the steps of the Dojo, looking out to the sea. The Golden Sun was setting, and it was getting cold. Fisch: "Do you think they will be here yet?" "Soon. I can tell." To his luck, he was right. In the horizon, they now could see a thousand Viking Ships coming toward CP! Their help had arrived! ---- Swiss Ninja was reading the newspaper again. He reclined back in his chair, and smiled. This was going well. Until he read the next headline. Water Sensei, Jock Hochstadt, Corai, Clovis, and Fisch Hochstadt Storm the Dojo Swiss Ninja stared angrily. Somebody got there before him?!? HOW?!? His brother Fisch. Swiss grabbed the paper and ripped it into shreds. Swiss Ninja yelled to move out to the Dojo right away. ---- Since thier arrival, the Group were deemed "Senseis" so that they would be the temporary replacements of Ninjahopper. This didn't last long though. SN's Forces barged into the Dojo with Snowball Guns. The Sensei "Replacements" ran for cover, with Water Sensei guiding them into the EPF Puffle Training Room below. There in the Secret Room, they would be safe; for now..... Chapter 7: Meeting the Hochstadt Ancestors When everyone was inside safe and sound, a screen appeared from the walls showing the EPF Director. He spoke calmly: "Hello, Members of the Hochstadt Family and one Unki with Hochstadt Blood. Many of you may have been in this room, but just recently, an important discovery has occured, regarding your Sensei Ancestors." Water Sensei pointed Toward a portion of the wall. He Pulled it off to uncover a strange stone door with no door. It looked a lot like the stone door at the Ninja Hideout, only bigger and with an inscription that said: Hier liegt der Eingang zum Heiligtum Hochstadt. Water Sensei: "This, is the door to the Hochstadt Sanctuary! It is the burial place of your ancestors. Go inside, and see whats in there." Corai wasn't at all interested in Ninjas, but he was surprised of what WS said. "You mean you guys haven't been in there?" WS: "No, only penguins of Hochstadt Blood are allowed to go in. Don't Worry, You still count." Fisch: "Lets go!" Everyone in the Group went inside, except for Water Sensei, who reclosed the stone door.... and covered it with the wall piece again. Just then, Swiss Ninja's War Bots Barged into the EPF training Room. The Group was saved. ---- "What the?" Fisch incquired, who led the way into the chamber. He was holding a torch. What they saw was one room filled with life sized statues of all the Hochstadt Senseis, even Gung Hao. There where many carvings and pictures. There was a mural of some creature on the celing. Suddenly, the Eyes of the Sensei Statues began to Glow!!! The Room flashed, and the Group of Penguins were no longer in the Sanctuary. They found themselves facing all their Sensei Ancestors in person, on top of a high mountain. In unison, the Senseis spoke. "Welcome, Family members." Jock saluted them first, saying: "Thank-you, masters." Fisch, Clovis, and Corai did the same. Sensei Hung, the last of the Hochstadt Senseis, began the Conversation. "As you know, the righful heir to the Sensei heir is missing...." Fisch interrupted. "What? I thought you guys wanted the Hochstadts to be the Heirs to the Sensei Throne, like you!" "That is true. We wanted to, and it was supposed to. It was a mistake for me to make Pen Chi the heir Sensei. Besides his moves, he was corrupt: eating Yellow Snow! He has disgraced the Art of Card - Jitsu!" Corai: "Then why did you choose him to be the Sensei instead your children like you planned?" "My son was not fit for being Sensei either. He persued Science instead of Card Jitsu. In addition, his heart was full of darkness. Dr. Frank's crazy ideas is the reason why Yilk never knew his family! Sadly, this is why I broke the Chin Yang Doctorine- ending our dynasty." Clovis: "What's the Chin Yang Doctorine?" Chin Yang answered this himself. "It was a document written by me to ensure that the Hochstadt Family would keep the position of Sensei. Destiny had Swiss Ninja has discovered this document, and has not told anyone. This is his main motive." The Group was silent. Hung Continued. "Now, we must bring back Ninjahopper. We no longer need to listen to the Doctorine because it was broken. At all costs, stop Swiss Ninja at all costs. There is also Sensei Wriath, who will also want to take you down. Make sure that both enemies do not reach their goal, or else the Balance of the Dojo will be ruined!" Corai: "How can we stop him? We may be deemed Sensei Replacements, but we had no power!" "We will Help you. Since you are of our Blood, we are able to give you tremendous power that is ten times more powerful than any other normal Sensei. Use this power wisely and generously. However, Beware of Swiss Ninja, because he too can use our power to take over the Dojo. Now, we must be parting our seperate ways. We are always with you........ so Good luck." It grew dark again, and the Senseis turned into statues. Everyone knew what to do. ---- "We Forgot to ask them about the mural!" pointed Jock. Everyone sighed. Then, a glowing mist formed. The Ghost of Hung reappeared into the Dark Sancutary. Everyone Stared. "I told you that I was always with you, right? You can always ask me questions whenever you need to. The Mural is a picture of an 'Avatar', a legendary creature that is one hundred more times powerful than all the Senseis that have existed Combined. You will meet him when the day comes....." The Ghost Disappeared. Chapter 8: The Mission Snowzerland War Bots and Sensei Wraith Ninjas surrounded the Sanctuary Entrance. They waited with their armed weapons for the Penguins to come out. The Door Finally Opened, slowly. Suddenly, Jock and Fisch appeared with their eyes glowing. FWOOSH!!!! FWOOSH!!!! FWOOSH!!!! FWOOSH!!!! They were blasting hugh fireballs at the Soldiers! Many of them ran away, while the War Bots were destroyed in the blasts. Fisch and Jock's Eyes stopped glowing, and they and the other two (Clovis and Corai) escaped the room back to the Dojo. Outside the Dojo and Around all of CP, there were tons of Snowzerland War Bots and Soldiers Surrounding the Dojo and occupying the island. There was even a thousand ships surrounding the island as well, most of them were battling the Viking Ships. Water Sensei and Corai's Four men returned to the Group. WS: "There is no way that we can defeat them.... there is just too many..." Water Sensei collapsed and covered his face in fear. Clovis: "Come on, be merry! We can do it!" Now, Clovis, Fisch, and Jock went into the Sensei State (when their eyes glow and they get power) and exited the Dojo. Corai was the only one who didn't go into the State. Corai: "I am NOT a ninja!!!!" However, a whisper from somwhere told him, "It is who you are. Dont worry, we will take care of everything." This Convinced Corai, too, to go into the Sensei state. He went out to the Dojo Courtyard with the others. ----